


A cautionary tale. Or: why you should never bet with Sirius Black

by theGoddessofSamothrace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with so little plot its ridiculous, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGoddessofSamothrace/pseuds/theGoddessofSamothrace
Summary: Hermione has lived with two of the most eligible bachelors of the wizarding world for two years now. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black invited her to live with them when her relationship with Ron Weasley collapsed and she gratefully accepted. The household works for all three of them: there is someone at home when she gets back from work, Remus has an intellectual sparring partner and Sirius is kept in line just a little more when there's a woman in the house. But what happens when this comfortable setting is disturbed by a very, very bad decision on the part of a certain miss Granger?





	1. Bets are a bad idea

Remus looked at the two people arguing on over breakfast while he took a sip of his coffee, his brows furrowed. 

"That's just not true." Hermione Granger huffed, stabbing a piece of butter to put on her toast.

On the other side of the table, Sirius Black had one of his insufferable smiles on his face. "It really is, love."

Hermione shook her head in exasperation.

"You can go look it up in the library if you want" Sirius said, nonchalantly, and took a bite of his toast.

Hermione gave an frustrated sigh as she glared over at the dark haired wizard, and for a moment, Remus was sure Sirius' toast would be going up into flames. The younger witch was getting worked up, as she did every time she let herself be goaded into an argument with her incorrigible housemate, Remus thought.

"I'm right, ain't I Remus?" Sirius asked, the insufferable smile still on his face as he turned to face his erstwhile schoolfriend.

"I'm staying out of this one, Padfoot" he said, sagely, before turning his attention back to his cup of coffee and the Daily Prophet.

Hermione looked at Sirius, her eyes narrowed. "You. Are. Not" she said, with an irritable growl before getting up to get more coffee.

"You wanna bet, Granger?" Sirius called at her, as she poured herself another cup.

She paused, turning to look at him calculatingly, weighing up her options.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" She said, defiantly.

Uh oh, Remus thought, as he saw a very, very satisfied smirk pass over the face of Sirius as he looked up from his newspaper. Sensing danger, he started to interject "'Mione, love, I'm not sure..."

Hermione gave him a withering look and he sighed, shrugging as he once again turned to his newspaper. If she was mature enough to bet with Sirius, she should be mature enough to deal with the consequences. After all, she was 27.

"What are we betting?" She asked, looking at Sirius, mistrust in her eyes but obviously intrigued.

"Oh, well, love, you can decide on whatever you want if you're right" Sirius said airily, turning his attention to a new piece of toast, carefully lathering it with honey. A smirk was playing at the corner of his lips.

The silence hung thick in the air.

"And if I lose?" Hermione asked after a moment, a slight feeling of foreboding creeping up on her.

Sirius looked at her, his head cocked to one side. "If I win..." he said, taking his time and obviously relishing his counter-offer "you agree to a threesome with me and our mutual friend Moony here"

Remus choked on his coffee and began to splutter. "Padfoot..." he coughed warningly, unable to utter another word in his choking fit.

Hermione had looked hard and long at Sirius. She had blanched a little at his initial remark but now stared at him appraisingly.

"Alright" she said, slowly, "Deal"

"Hermione..." Remus interjected, but she waved her hand to silence him.

"But if I'm right" she said, folding her arms, "and I AM... I get your motorcycle." She said, cocksure.

Sirius smiled even broader. It was a dangerous sign, Remus thought.

"Deal" Sirius said, and he extended his hand for the witch to shake.

Remus groaned and closed his eyes. There really was only way this could go, he thought. Wrong.

"Want to get the book and check?" Sirius asked her, a satisfied smirk on his face that already gave Hermione a little pause.

Feigning her composure, she said: "No, I need to go to work now. We'll check it tonight and then we'll see who won the bet."


	2. Of notes and books

The entire day at work, Hermione kept thinking about the bet.

Sirius couldn't be right, he simply couldn't. Yet, a small part at the back of her mind kept returning to the infinite but frightening possibility that he was. And that she had agreed to... a threesome.

With him. And Remus.

The more the day went on, the more she feared she was had gotten it wrong. And it was exactly this fear that that prevented her from checking the book in which she knew she could find the fact. The Great Goblin Rebellion of London. Did or did it not occur in coincidence with the London Fire? She was sure it hadn't. Right? 

When this train of thought occurred for what seemed like the one-hundredth time that day, Hermione groaned and sank her head in her hands.

What should she do? If she was wrong, she could probably ask Remus to convince Sirius to let her go back on her word. Obviously, he wouldn't pressure her into non-consensual sex. Sirius wasn't that much of a cad and Remus would simply not allow it.

But as she sat with her head on her hands, she took a moment to consider what it actually was she wanted... did she want to go back on her word if she lost the bet?

No. It was madness to go with Sirius' plan. Remus and Sirius were much older than she was, both in their late forties. Although you wouldn't say that if you didn't know them. To the witch or wizard who just met them would probably estimate them to be in their late thirties if that. No, in fact, both wizards were really quite fit. And handsome.

Hermione groaned again and sighed, lifting her head only to rest it on her hand, staring at the parchment in front of her. Was she really considering this?

To be fair, it wasn't something that _never_ crosser her mind. Every girl living with two such eligible bachelors would fantasize about them every once in a while. That was perfectly normal. Especially since her own love life had somehow petered out after a few disastrous dates after having broken up with Ron. 

It didn't quite help that occasionally she'd be an innocent party in the sexual frustration of her housemates.

Every since Tonks had left Remus a year previous, his showers had been long and hot, in more than one sense of the word. Since Hermione's bedroom was just down the corridor, she could often hear him if he was especially frustrated. Occasionally (although she wouldn't admit this to anyone) she would leave her door open just a little, to better hear the groans of pleasure emitting from the shower.

Sirius was much less solitary in his quest for company if one was to judge by the sound of voices coming from his floor above Hermione's.

Yet she'd never once met any of the witches that he boasted he kept on standard rotation. And while he was as flirtatious with Hermione as he was with any person - both male and female - he'd never once made any advanced towards her. Until now. 

Maybe he had been joking that morning, she thought, the weight on her shoulders lifting ever so slightly.

Taking a deep breath, she settled on that possibility. Obviously, it had been a joke. Tonight at dinner they would all laugh about it. They'd go back to the way it was.

Right?

As she stepped out of the fireplace that evening, she dusted the soot of her robes as she called out into the dark living room: "Hello?"

To her puzzlement, the house seemed deserted. She looked around. Usually, Remus and Sirius were home before her.

The small light next to the sofa was on, but otherwise, the house was dark. With a flick of her wand, she switched on the light and called out again: "Remus? Sirius? Guys?" 

Shrugging, she walked towards the kitchen. They'd probably met after work for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron. 

But as she entered the kitchen, she saw a note on the table.

_Hey 'Mione, _

_Remus got called away for work, something to do with the Werewolf Liaison Group in Dublin. Didn't sound very interesting, but bird who Floo'd made it sound urgent. Anyway, he had to leave in a hurry and asked me to let you know he'll be back tomorrow. I'm working a late shift tonight with Aberforth, so won't be in 'till late. There's stew on the hob. _

_Don't wait up. See you tomorrow. _

_S._

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. No word about the bet: he'd obviously been joking. _And _she'd have the house to herself, she thought contedly. Straight away her thoughts went to the bathroom with the big bathtub on Sirius' Floor. It wasn't like she felt she couldn't when Remus and Sirius were in, but it was just... different. When the boys were away, she would make full use of the house without worrying about disturbing anyone.

Humming happily to herself, she set about heating the stew and cutting some bread to go with it.

Only when she turned to the fridge to get a bottle of Butterbeer, did she see the second note pinned to the fridge.

_p.s. the book you'll want to check tonight is on your desk. Might want to cancel your plans this weekend. S._

Looking disbelievingly at the note in her head, Hermione groaned. She was in trouble. 


	3. A beer can solve everything. Right?

The next morning, Hermione was thankful that she could have breakfast in peace. After slowly eating her food, she had gone up the stairs to her room, walking like a woman condemned.

The book had indeed proved that the Great Goblin Rebellion had coincided with the Great Fire of London. She could have kicked herself. She had actually had this question on her N.E.W.T. exam for History of Magic.

Sirius had evidently been right and the gloating note between the pages had driven home his point.

_We’re all wrong sometimes, pet. No shame in that. S. _

Hermione stared at the note, disbelief warring with a slight feeling of amusement. The arrogant git really did not have an ounce of modesty. Then she sighed and stared at the book. What a mess she’d gotten herself into.

She had gone to take her bath, but the relaxation that she was after remained elusive as she spun the situation round and round in her mind. Alright, evidently Sirius had not been joking. That much she knew. Now the main question was… what did she want?

She sighed deeply and tried to empty her mind like she’d told Harry so often to do when he was working on Occlumency. That was always a good way to let a problem solve itself.

But when she closed her eyes to relax, images appeared. First, just of her day to day life with Remus and Sirius. But quickly, they changed into very different images. Being pinned against the wall by Sirius, his hands skimming over her waist and cupping her breasts. Remus kissing her neck, his practiced, supine fingers slowly trailing between her legs. Two pairs of hands, running over her breasts and thighs…

Hermione’s eyes flew open and she swallowed hard. The problem was that she did not know herself what she wanted. At all.

The day behind her desk dragged on, although it was not for want of things to do: her pre-occupation the previous day had come back to haunt her the next day with a seemingly never-ending to-do list. It didn’t help that her bouts of frantic productivity were interrupted every once a while by some of the images her mind had conjured up the day before.

She had just banished another spoiled piece of parchment when a note zoomed into her office.

She plucked it from the air and opened it, happy to recognize Remus’ organized hand, rather than Sirius’ erratic scrawl.

_Sirius working tonight. Fancy a beer at McCallisters? R. _

Hermione quickly picked up her quill and scribbled a reply on the note: _Perfect. See you at 6_, before returning it with a flick of her wand. 

Seeing Remus would surely make her feel better, she decided. He was always a voice of reason at Grimauld Place and he surely knew what to do about Sirius in this case. Feeling better than she had all day, she returned to work.

When she walked into the pub, she spotted Remus sitting in a booth near the back of the room.

They’d discovered McCallisters a couple of months earlier when they’d gone for a walk during their lunch at the Ministry. It was a Muggle pub, spacious, and with a large selection of beer. Due to both Remus’ and Hermione’s notoriety, the non-Wizard establishment was a welcome hide-out for their occasional drinks.

As she came upon the booth, a thought intruded upon her brain about how good Remus looked. He was clad in a grey button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, slacks betraying the fact that he had been working on Ministry business. Though Remus was not a big man, his condition as a werewolf kept his metabolism high and demanded he submit himself to physical exertions often. His muscular arms and powerful shoulders were accentuated by the shirt, his tall and lean frame exuding an understated power.

“Hermione” Remus greeted her, as always, a measured but warm smile on his face as he half rose to hug her.

“Remus” She sank into the hug, noticing – far more than she usually would – his strong arms and the feeling of his body against her.

A pint of her usual ale was already waiting for her, kept cold and sparking by a stasis charm Remus had cast on it. She seated herself on the padded bench of the booth, Remus on the wooden one across from her.

To her frustration, she noticed that she was flustered, unable to quite look Remus in the eye. Her mind still warred whether she did or did not want to talk about the situation with Sirius.

“So” she asked, casting around for a subject, then remembering his trip to Dublin. “How was Dublin?”

Remus took a sip of beer as he considered the question. “Not very fun, I’m afraid, but quite necessary. It seems that an amount of money has gone missing from the funds of the group and it needed to be investigated. Shacklebolt sent me there to set up an inquiry.” He pulled a face and gave a half-shrug. “I will probably need to return there somewhere in the coming weeks, but not for a bit. I’ve got one of the local Finance Aurors looking into it.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Do you expect it to be from the outside, or are there problems within the group?”

Remus’ answer was long and complicated, detailing the different werewolf factions in Ireland, their political history and the different problems the liaison group was facing.

By the time he had set everything out, they were nursing their second beer.

“How’s the Ministry been here?” Remus asked, after finishing the thrilling tale of Irish werewolves. Remus had a knack like listening to his partner was the only one the room, Hermione thought, as his green eyes gazed at her with a warm intensity.

“Yeah, it’s been… well… You know Marcus. He keeps me busy.” Her boss at the, thankfully renamed, Department of Magical Creatures and Sentient Beings did indeed always keep her well stocked with interesting cases and regulations to look into. However, she’d not soon tell Remus that the idea of sex with him and her other housemate had recently complicated that task considerably.

Yet Remus seemed to pick up the unspoken message. “Hard week?” He asked, his eyes suddenly a little darker. Hermione couldn’t be sure, but for a moment she thought that a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips.

She scraped her throat. “A little. I’ve just been… distracted.” To give herself something to do, she picked up her glass and drained it, breaking the intense eye contact that was increasingly making her insides squirm.

Remus clocked her empty glass and thankfully stood up, “Shall I get us another round?” He asked, taking the glasses. “Beer or something else?”

Hermione shrugged. “Whatever you’re having”. She gave him a smile, swallowing hard as he turned around and pinching the bridge of her nose as he headed towards the bar.

Why was this so much more difficult than she had thought? When she had gotten his note, she had been relieved. She’d been sure that she’d be able to raise the issue with Sirius; Remus would have some brilliant strategy to solve the issue and everything would be fine.

Now, however, she was nervous, flustered and… aroused? Her resolve to ask him to talk Sirius out of this ridiculous plan was crumbling by the minute.

She groaned as she looked at Remus who was talking to the girl behind the bar, an easy smile on his lips, leaning forward, undoubtedly looking at the girl with those intense gold-flecked green eyes.

Had she just never noticed how sexy he was? That low voice, the way that everything he did spoke of a kind of understated power, his muscular but lean frame, even the gray in his hair gave him a more distinguished look.

She took a few deep breaths to compose herself. She was just letting Sirius mess with her mind, she reminded herself. Remus was her friend and housemate. They’d had beers together dozens of times.

When Remus returned to the table, he was carrying two darker beers. “Girl at the bar recommended these” he said, handing her the glass. “Careful though, alcohol content’s a little higher than in the usual ale.”

Making an effort to smile, Hermione took the glass, then stiffened as Remus moved to set next to her on the bench of the boot, rather than opposite her.

“Do you mind?” he asked apologetically. “The wood is really uncomfortable and I’ve been sitting most of the day.”

“’Course not!” Hermione said, a little too fast, as she felt the heat of his leg through the fabric of his slacks, and smelled his musky scent.

Remus gave her a radiant smile “Thanks. I’m stiff as a board, they really need to sort out the desk spaces at the Dublin offices.”

Hermione took a sip of the beer, nodding, just trying to find a way so she could sit that was not inappropriately close to Remus.

Unfortunately, the booth was so narrow that he had to wrap his arm around her shoulder to turn to her and look her in the eye and she was becoming more and more flustered with the physical contact.

The way they sat, turned towards each other, his arm around her, his full attention upon here – despite the public place, it couldn’t have been more intimate. Hermione felt an unmistakable heat build in her core as she felt the muscles of his arm on her shoulder, the warmth from his frame against her, his physical closeness somehow being more intense than normal.

“So, you were saying” he said, that intense gaze lighting upon her eyes again. “Hard week?”

Hermione scraped her throat. “Yes. Well… You, know. Lots of things going on” she faltered.

Remus gave a soft chuckle and cocked his head. “At work or at home?” he asked, his voice low and his eyes twinkling. 

Hermione had to fight herself not to glare at him. He was obviously winding her up and she knew it.

Remus chuckled again at her angry look, then laid his hand on her thigh, almost making her jump.

“Look, ‘Mione, I’m sorry. I should have stopped Sirius with the whole bet…” he broke off, seemingly looking for the right thing to say. He gave her an apologetic smile. "To be fair, I tried to warn you.” He sighed. “I thought he was wrong, actually.”

Hermione sighed, too, the stupidity of the whole situation rushing up to her again. “Yeah. I did too” she said, a little forlorn, momentarily distracted from her physical proximity to Remus by her misfortune. “Did you know it was actually on one of my exams at Hogwarts?” She said, exasperatedly.

Remus laughed and shook his head. “Now, that is unfortunate, Miss Granger”

A chill ran down her spine at the words, and Hermione realized that Remus’ thumb was absent-mindedly running over the nape of her neck. She unconsciously squeezed her thighs together.

Damn the wizard, she thought despairingly, he was making it impossible to discuss this normally.

As she felt yet another wave of heat between her legs, her resolve crumbled even further. Maybe… maybe she really needed to discuss this.

Remus was looking at her earnestly while she debated herself, his eyes on her lips as his thumb was still softly caressing her neck.

Hermione scraped her throat. “To be honest,” she said, “I’m not quite sure what to do”. She looked at her hands.

Remus stayed silent, although she could feel the heat of his gaze on her face.

“What do you think?” she asked suddenly, looking up and meeting his eyes.

Evidently, Remus had not expected the question. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth, then closing it again, a little taken aback. In the end, he scraped his throat. “Well, obviously no one will hold you to the bet if you don’t want to. Sirius nor I would, of course, do such a thing.” He said it so earnestly that Hermione gave a small smile, and he returned it with warmth. 

Then, his cheeks flushed a little and he scraped his throat again. “That said, I think that… should you, ehm, _not_ object to the terms of the ah, agreement…” he frowned, looking at the table for a moment, as if looking for the right words, then met her eyes again. “That is, if you were… interested” he tried again, “then... Well, I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t. Interested, that is.” He held her gaze steady as he said this. “You are a beautiful and intelligent woman, Hermione Granger, and I’d be a fool to turn down an… an intimate evening with such pleasant company. Even if I have to share”. He smiled again, his eyes searching hers.

“I hope I’ve not spoken out of turn” he added, after a moment, when Hermione remained silent and her eyes remained fixed on his.

After another moment, however, her lips broadened into a shy smile. “No, that was actually exactly what I need to hear” She said, leaning forward and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Remus’ intense gaze lingered her lips before he met her eyes again, as he swallowed a little difficultly. “Are you sure?” he asked, his dark eyes boring into hers.

Hermione half-shrugged. “I’ve never done anything like… well, that before” she said slowly, her cheeks flaming, but forcing herself to hold his gaze. “But I’m definitely interested.”

They stayed silent for a moment, Remus looking at her intently, trying to read her thoughts from her face.

She scraped her throat again. “So how does this work? Do we… I don’t know, plan a date?” she looked a little uncertain, and Remus gave a chuckle at her practicality.

Still laughing a little, he nodded slowly, taking sip from his beer. “Yes, I think that would be a good way to go about it. And you should probably think about your boundaries.”

“My… boundaries?” Hermione asked, a little puzzled.

“Two partners is quite different than one” Remus explained patiently. “You’ll need to think about things that you do and do not want to do.”

Hermione looked even more uncertain now, biting her lip and looking at Remus a little worriedly.

He lifted his hand from the nape of her neck to her cheek. “Don’t worry love, it’s about having fun. As soon as anything happens you don’t like, just say stop and we’ll stop.” He said, sincerely although almost off hand. His voice a little gruff now, but Hermione found comfort in the ease with which he talked about the whole thing.

Then she narrowed her eyes at him. “It sounds like you’ve done this before” she said, a slightly accusing tone in her voice.

Remus smiled at her, as he took another sip of beer, his hand leaving her cheek. “Sirius and I, we ehm… We might’ve shared before” he said. “Long, long ago.”

Hermione shook her head. “I can’t believe I got myself into this mess” she groaned, running her hand through her curls and looking at Remus a little balefully.

“Oh, don’t worry love, I’m quite sure this mess is going to be more fun than you think” He said, a twinkle in his eye as he drained his beer.


	4. Well, that hurt

That Friday Hermione had a rare day off. She had worked a lot of overtime on a previous project and her boss had insisted she used a few of her hours to occasionally take some extra rest.

After hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock three times, she headed to the kitchen to make herself a coffee and plan out her glorious free day. She would have time to do her laundry, sort out her wardrobe – which she had been meaning to do for ages – and maybe even read a few chapters of a novel that had been by her bed for weeks, sadly unread.

She might even send an owl to Ginny, to ask if she wanted to go for a coffee during one of her breaks. Ginny had recently started work as a Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet and the office was not that far from Grimauld place.

The talk with Remus the day before had been exhilarating, but also comforting. After having decided that she might as well go with the plan, seeing as her interest outweighed her apprehension, it felt like a weight had lifted from her shoulders.

Remus had promised he’d talk to Sirius tonight and, possibly, they would use the weekend to… well… The thought of it made her insides clench, but in a different way than before.

She knew Sirius would be home today, but the prospect was nowhere near as threatening now that she made up her mind. He also had a tendency to sleep well into the afternoon when he’d had an evening shift in the Hogs Head, so chances were that she wouldn’t see him until the evening anyway, when Remus would be home too.

She hummed contentedly as she cleared her plate and mug away and headed upstairs for a shower, happy with her decision to take the day off.

A couple of hours later, she was carrying a basket full of laundry in one hand and a bag full of clothes for goodwill in the other.

She had finally sorted out her old clothes and now had some space for a couple of new dresses, she thought to herself, happily.

She was half-way down the stairs when she misstepped and missed the next tread. With a loud tumble, she fell down the remainder of the stairs, landing awkwardly on her left foot.

Dazed, she tried to disentangle herself from the baskets of clothes, immediately becoming aware of a sharp pain on her ankle and foot. 

“Aaah…” she exclaimed, clutched at her lower leg, her face contorted in a grimace.

She gingerly tried to move her foot, creating more of the stabbing pains. “Ow” she groaned, closing her eyes and leaning against the bottom step.

It was then that Sirius appeared at the top of the stairs, jogging pants hanging from his hips, his washboard abs on full display as he held a T-shirt limply in his hand. His long dark hair tumbled around his shoulders in a mess, his tattoos on his torso and muscular arms stark against the skin.

“’Mione” he croaked, obviously just startled awake by her racket. “Are you alright, love?” He said, as he ran down the stairs towards her, a worried look on his face. 

She frowned and groaned again. “No, it fucking well hurts” she swore, eliciting a somewhat shocked chuckle from Sirius, who was unused to the witch uttering any profanities.

Sirius knelt next to her, his hand under her chin, his eyes gazing into hers. “Did you hurt your head, love?”

She shook her head. “Just my ankle” she said, still grimacing.

Carefully, Sirius pried her hands away from her leg and ran his own hand over her calf carefully and with a delicacy that belied his coarse looks. Her ankle was already swelling and an angry purple bruise was forming on the top of her foot.

“Looks like you sprained it” he said, as he examined it, supporting her calf. “Can you wriggle your toes at all?”

Hermione tried and found that she could. “Yeah, I mean, it hurts, but yes, I can move them”

Sirius nodded. “That’s a sprain”

He sat back a bit after carefully placing her leg on the top of his muscular leg. “Thing is love… I can give you a potion for the pain, but I’m rubbish at medical spells, so I think it’s best is we wait for Remus to get back” he said, apologetically.

Hermione looked at her swollen ankle balefully. Then she sighed. “You’re right.”

Sirius now looked at the clothes strew around them, a smirk tugging on his lips. “Did the clothes rebel?”

“Ha. Ha.” Hermione said, humorlessly. She had just seen that several pairs of her lacier knickers were strewn around the hallway and she was quite sure that Sirius had seen them, too.

All he did, however, was shake his head, chuckling. “Sorry to rile you, love. Right, how about you wrap your arms around my neck?” He moved carefully towards her, keeping her leg immobilized.

Hermione looked at him a little scandalized.

Sirius raised one eyebrow. “How else do you think you are going to anywhere? I mean, unless you fancy staying at the bottom of these stairs for the rest of the day?”

Hermione grumbled “Sorry, lots of pain.” before tentatively reaching out, suddenly very aware of his naked torso, his big muscular arms and tight abdomen.

“Yeah, yeah” Sirius chuckled. “Come on”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, all too aware of his skin on hers, his strong arm looped underneath her knee, his other around her waist as he picked her up effortlessly. The fingers of his hand brushed ever so slightly against the base of her breast and she shivered, realizing that in her yoga pants and tight top, very little of the curves of her body was left to the imagination.

As he walked her to the big sofa in the living room, he looked at her worriedly. “Are you sure you’re alright gorgeous? You’re shivering”

Hermione fought the blush that threatened to creep up her neck. In a somewhat tight voice she answered “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit cold”.

His skin was warm and he smelled of whiskey and caramel and clean sheets. Hermione had to stifle a moan as her body reacted to the close proximity of him, despite the pain in her leg.

Sirius carefully placed her on the large corner sofa, helping her sit up against the back, her leg outstretched. He carefully placed her foot on a pillow, then went into the kitchen to get a pain draught.

Hermione groaned in discomfort, not just from the pain, but from the whole situation. She had hoped to avoid Sirius most of the day, but not it seemed she was going to have to find a way to behave normally around him and hope that he wouldn’t bring up the bet.

When Sirius came back from the kitchen, he’d thrown on his T-shirt, although it did little to hide his muscles. Hermione swallowed hard at the sight of him, mentally chastising herself. She didn’t usually ogle her housemate, so why was her brain suddenly acting like a randy teenager?

Forcing herself to focus on other things, she carefully accepted the mug with the potion as Sirius joined her on the couch, yawning.

She took a sip and grimaced. The potions were always foul, but it did seem to help straight away.

She looked at Sirius, who was stretching beside her, yawning again. Trying to act normal and as if she hadn’t looked at his taut stomach, she said, apologetically “I’m so sorry for waking you up Sirius, I…”

Sirius chuckled. “It’s fine, gorgeous. I mean, it’s 2 in the afternoon anyway. Although, I can think of better ways for you to wake me up” he winked at her, but mercifully stood up at the moment that Hermione’s cheeks flamed bright red at the innuendo.

He chuckled as he sauntered off to the kitchen and asked over his shoulder “Lunch?”

He joined her half an hour later with a steaming bowl of tomato soup and toast, carefully handing her a tray that she could rest on her lap. He propped himself on the opposite side of the sofa, tucking his bare feet underneath him and contentedly began to eat.

Casting around for a topic, Hermione ventured, “So, how was work yesterday?”

Sirius considered as he chewed a bit from his toast, then shrugged. “Eh, it was fine, really. Not too many people. You know, busy enough to not stand with your dick in your hand, but not so busy as to be running the whole time”

Hermione couldn’t help but giggle at the crude reference and Sirius smirked at her. “Did get your friend into the pub though, the Longbottom kid. He’s right at home at Hogwarts isn’t he?”

Hermione smiled at the mention of Nevil. “Yeah, I’m glad for him. I’ve heard that he’s a great Herbology teacher. McGonagall was very happy to have him.”

They chatted for a bit about the Hogwarts teachers that frequented the quieter bar in Hogsmeade, the changes that had come to the village after the war and Aberforth’s new hobby of taking care of foster goats.

The awkwardness that Hermione had felt earlier dissipating as they resumed the comradery that had always been the main atmosphere ever since she moved in.

Hermione was just considering how she would spend the day immobilized on the couch when Sirius voice broke into her thoughts. “I’ll need to run a couple of errands. Is there anything I can get you, love?” he asked, as he scraped out the bowl with a remaining piece of toast. 

She bit her lip. “Well, I was supposed to pick up a book I ordered at Flourish and Blotts, but I don’t want you to go out of your way…”

Sirius shrugged. “No bother, ‘Mione. Anything else?”

She shook her head and gave him a grateful smile.

As he cleared their plates, he asked “Got any plans for the weekend? I was thinking of making curry tomorrow.”

At the mention of the weekend, Hermione’s heartbeat shot up and she swallowed, hard. Trying to feign her composure, she nodded. “No, I um… I don’t have any plans.”

“Maybe we could do something fun” She added before she could stop herself.

Sirius looked at her, a curious look on his face, slowly nodding. “Yeah, why not. Got anything particular in mind?” His black eyes bored into hers and she found that there was suddenly to little air in the room.

He knows.

He knows.

Fighting the staccato beat of her heart, she shrugged, trying to seem off-hand. “Nothing in particular. Maybe we can see if there’s anything that Remus wants. I mean, we can always do whiskey and board games”

At the mention of their traditional past time when Harry still lived with them, Sirius’ face broke out into a big smile. “Yeah! That sounds like a plan” he nodded.

He knows.


	5. Soap

Before he left the house, Sirius ran to her room to get her novel and set a large pot of tea and a plate of scones next to her so that she wouldn’t need to get up.

She had spent the rest of the afternoon in a content silence: the pain potion hid the throbbing of her ankle and she was comfortably ensconced on the sofa with her novel. She was only reminded of her injury when she tried to put weight on her foot to walk to the bathroom, finding that she couldn't. 

As soon as Remus had come home, he had fixed her ankle with an apologetic look.

“Why didn’t you send me an owl?” He asked, a hint of reproach in his voice. “I’d have come home!” 

Hermione shrugged. “I didn’t want to bother you. I knew that your trip to Dublin meant that you were already behind on work. Plus, at least I now had the time to read” she said, holding up the novel with a wry smile. 

Remus shook his head and chuckled as he tucked away his wand. “You’re a stubborn witch, Hermione Granger” he said as he extended his hand to help her up from the sofa.

Hermione gratefully accepted his proffered hand but had underestimated how stiff her body had become from its enduring repose. With a small exclamation, she lost her balance and fell against Remus. 

“Careful!’ He exclaimed, his strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him to steady her. 

As she steadied herself on her feet, Hermione found herself pressed close against Remus, his arms pressed tightly against her with one hand resting on the small of her back and the other on the swell of her arse. 

She was close enough to count the lashes on his eyes and to feel his breath on her cheek. Her gaze traveled up and she locked eyes with him, his gold-flecked irises encompassing his dark, dilated pupils. 

For a moment, they stood frozen, their intimate embrace seemingly enough to rob them both of speech.

Hermione licked her lips. “I’m sorry” she croaked, then scraped her throated. “I ah, lost my balance. I guess I’m a bit stiff from laying on the sofa all day.”

Remus, whose eyes had only flickered away from hers to follow the trajectory of her tongue over her lips, gave her a small smile as he looked into her eyes once more. “Perfectly alright, ‘Mione' he said. 

Suddenly, he seemed aware exactly where his hands were and stepped backward, pulling his hands away as if scalded. He coughed. “Why don’t you run a bath? I’m sure Sirius will be home soon and we’ll start on dinner” He said. “You’ll probably feel better after soaking your muscles”. Looking for something to do for his newly unoccupied hands, he bent down to collect her plate and mug.

Hermione, thoroughly flustered with red patches on her cheeks, flashed him a warm smile face. “Uhm, thanks, yeah. I’ll do that. Warn Sirius for me that I’m hogging his bath for a bit?” She asked as she turned to pick up her novel.

Remus nodded.

Then, as she was almost out of the room, he scraped his throat. “Hermione. Did you also still want me to discuss your… decision with him?”

Hermione felt her blush deepen, but after a second squared her shoulders and nodded. “Yes, if you would” she said, before ducking out of the room. 

As she sunk into the bath a few minutes later, she groaned, not just at the heat, but at the whole day. 

The fact that even Remus' hands on her had flushed her completely... 

She’d better try and get more accustomed to the idea of being touched by him _and_ Sirius: it wouldn't do if every touch of the two wizards sent her in paroxysms of nerves. 

After all, if she was going to go ahead with her end of the bet this weekend, she was going to have to get comfortable with a great deal more than just having Remus or Sirius pressed up against her.

They ate dinner together, chatting about nothing much. Sirius and Remus debated whether they should buy tickets for the upcoming Quidditch World Cup.

Hermione relayed the latest news from Harry, who was preparing for the arrival of his and Ginny’s second child and who was a little frantic.

Sirius would work yet another evening at the pub, with it being a Friday and Remus still needed to do some work that had a strict deadline.

With the two wizards looking forward to an evenings' work, Hermione insisted that Remus go to the library to finish his work, while she cleaned the kitchen.

“You look really tired Remus, just get it over with so you can have a quiet weekend” she admonished him as she stacked the plates. 

Remus had just smiled at her but in the end complied, holding up his hands in defeat. 

Sirius chuckled. “You’ve got him well whipped, love” he said, leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head. 

Hermione grinned. “Well, if it’s to his benefit, I don’t see why not.”

Sirius now laughed in earnest, shaking his head, as he got up to make himself a coffee before leaving for the pub. 

Using her wand, Hermione deposited the dishes on the counter, then ran the tap of the sink and started busying herself with the dishes. 

Even though she knew it would be done well enough by magic, still preferred to wash dishes by hand, her hands enveloped by the hot and soapy water. 

As she rinsed the pots, dishes, and cups, her hands red from the heat, Sirius leaned against the counter his coffee, watching her.

Hermione noticed that his close proximity still instigated little bubbles of nerves in her insides. What if he suddenly brought up the bet? She didn't quite know what to say. She had expected Remus would catch him on his way to work, and they would discuss the weekend. She didn't think he'd linger with her in the kitchen. And certainly not wearing the tight t-shirt that he was, damn him. 

Taking a deep breath and remembering her promise to herself, she tried to relax. He probably was just trying to be nice keeping her company.

"Did you have a good afternoon?" she asked, trying to get a normal conversation going. 

Sirius stretched and yawned. "Yeah, was alright. Saw Mundungus in the Leaky, was nice chatting to him. So,” he asked, grinning. “Was the novel any good?”

Hermione cocked her head in thought as she scrubbed at one of the plates, smiling to herself.

“Yeah, it was… okay” she said, weighing her words. “I’ve read better, but it was good. Better than the stuff Luna usually recommends.”

Sirius quirked an eyebrow at her.

Hermione shook her head with a smirk. “You don’t want to know”

Sirius grinned. “What, bad Muggle romance novels? They’re awesome!”

Hermione looked at him, her eyebrows knit together in a surprised frown. “You read chicklit?”

His smile broadened. “Oh Merlin, yes. The worse the better.”

Hermione shook her head. “You learn something new every day” she muttered to herself, grabbing another plate.

“Oh, I can tell you so many things you don’t know love” Sirius jested, winking at her. 

Hermione her cheeks reddened, but she tried to keep her face neutral as she returned her attention to the sink. “I bet you do…” she said. Yet her voice sounded a little too loud to herself, the slight breathless quality to her it irking her as she thought about his bare torso that afternoon and the way it had been pressed against her.

Sirius chuckled. He set the cup down and vanished from her peripheral sight.

She thought he would simply go get his cloak, but suddenly she felt his warm, muscular frame pressed against her back, his arms wrapped around her and his hands gliding over the back of her hands in the water.

She made a little choking sound at the sudden intrusion.

“For example,” he said, as his hands glided over de skin of her wrists, “I love watching you read. You have the cutest habit of wrinkling your nose when you don’t agree with something”

His hands made their way to the back of her hands, her palms. She could feel his hot breath at the back of her neck as he massaged the inside of her wrists, his thumbs pressing softly into her flesh. She cursed her body for its treason as it immediately responded to the closeness by pressing her thighs together and an increase in her heartbeat.

“I also love watching you discuss work with Remus. You get this beautiful serious look, and you don’t notice how hot you make Remus when you touch him”

She swallowed difficultly. A little voice at the back of her mind mused on this information. Remus… hot? Because of her? Then, her mind went blank at the feeling of his lips against the shell of her ear.

She couldn’t help but tilt her head to the side, baring her neck to him. A soft sigh escaped her as his hands continued to massage her skin under the hot, soapy water, trailing up the inside of her lower arms, leaving traces of wetness that paralleled the wetness she increasingly felt elsewhere, too.

“And I love watching you do the dishes because I can just imagine how it would feel to have you pressed against me in the shower” He positively growled in her ear.

His strong frame pressed her into the counter, her hipbones pressed against the hard edge, his unmistakable arousal pressed against her.

After a moment, she felt his lips press a kiss under her ear.

It was too much after all the stress and confusion of the past week. She let out a soft moan and tilted her head further to the side and Sirius gave an almost sinful chuckle before pressing a kiss lower on her neck. 

Yet right at that moment, a ghostly white little goat burst through the door, the Patronus letting out an angry bleating before going up into wisps of white smoke.

Hermione had startled and gave a little yelp. Sirius' hands tightened on her wrists, letting go only when the Patronus disappeared.

He let out a small chuckle, gave her a kiss on the cheek and lifted his hands from the water. “I’m afraid that’s Aberforth’s way of letting me know I’m late”

She felt his warm frame leave her proximity and he reappeared at the edge of her vision, drying his hands on a towel, acting as nothing had just happened.

He scraped his throat. “Right, well. I’m afraid that’s me for the night ‘Mione. You kids behave tonight, alright?”

Hermione tried to summon her earlier confidence and looked up at him eyebrows raised - the effect of which was strongly diminished by her still rapid, aroused breath. "Do we ever _not?”_ She asked, haughtily.

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly. “You never know” He said as he summoned his cloak with his wand. “I mean, you have recently agreed to a threesome with us, so you and Remus might jump the gun without me. That would be unfair.” He said, as he fastened his cloak, only looking up to wink at her.

Hermione spluttered in indignation as he put his cup next to the sink, gave her another kiss on the cheek and whisked out of the kitchen, chuckling.

Hermione finished the dishes quickly after Sirius left, trying to dispel the clenching sensation in her loins and not to think about Sirius’ hands gliding over her wrists or his lips on her neck. 

She took a deep, steadying breath as she dried her hands on the towel. Well, if this was a promise of the evening to come tomorrow... 

She waved her wand to boil some water for tea and made two big mugs of the dark brew, adding a dash of milk to Remus’ mug as she mulled over what Sirius had said.

Would he really have fantasized about her in the shower?

Still deep in thought, she joined Remus in the library, setting down a steaming cup of tea on the desk he was working at.

She settled down in the corner of the sofa opposite the desk, nursing her cup of tea and staring at the spines of the books on the shelves, her feet curled under her.

After finishing a line on his parchment, Remus looked up.

“Thanks for the tea, ‘Mione” he said gratefully as he stirred his cup, coming to sit across from her on the other end of the sofa, his back against the armrest. 

She directed her attention away from the books and she smiled at him. “Welcome” she said, as she took a sip of her own tea.

Then, after a moment of silence she hazarded, “Did you manage to speak to Sirius? About the... weekend?” she faltered, cursing herself for her embarrassment.

Remus nodded as he brought the mug to his lips. “Yes, we talked while you were taking a bath” he said after a moment, contemplating her over the mug in his hands.

Hermione swallowed. That explained a lot.

“Sirius was quite happy, I think, with your decision” Remus chuckled.

Hermione bit her lip and smiled nervously as she looked at her cup of tea, not able to quite look Remus in the eye.

“He did express some reservation about your, ehm, actual willingness,” Remus said, a small smile tugging at his lips, “but I told him that we’d do everything on your terms and that, on the whole, you were at least interested.”

Hermione frowned. “What was he worried about?” She asked, curiosity overtaking her embarrassment as she looked up.

“Well” Remus hedged, clearly looking for words, “We don’t know you _that _well”

Hermione scoffed. “You do! I’ve lived here for two years”.

“Ah, but ‘Mione” Remus chuckled, “that doesn’t mean that we actually know anything about your, ehm, shall we say, personal preferences” he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden as she understood where this was headed. She simply had not had a partner for all the time she had lived at Grimauld Place, so there was no way for them to know what kind of partner she would choose to bring home.

‘Sirius was wondering whether you, well, preferred witches to wizards” Remus said, smiling, and Hermione giggled despite herself.

“Fair enough” she said, shaking her head. Then she looked up and cocked her head. “Did you?”

Remus looked at her a little puzzled. “Did I what?”

Hermione smiled a little self-consciously. “Think I preferred witches to wizards?”

Remus cleared his throat. “Well, ehm… no.” He said, without further elaboration, suddenly intent again on his cup.

Hermione looked at him curiously. “Why not?”

Remus didn’t really answer, instead muttered something under his breath as he took another drink of tea.

Hermione now looked even more curious.

Remus shifted in his seat under her gaze, seemingly weighing his words before answering. “Being a werewolf brings with it… sensitivity to certain… processes…” he said, finally, not really finishing the sentence. He looked at her pleadingly, but Hermione looked at him with fascination. Remus hardly ever talked about his lycanthropy and she was not going to miss the rare opportunity to learn something new, even if the subject was a little uncomfortable. 

Remus groaned, realizing she would not back off, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Fine. If you must know… I can tell when you’re aroused and I’ve noticed that, when that happens, it’s around men, rather than women” he said, quickly.

Hermione blanched. “You… you know…?” She faltered.

Remus gave a half-hearted shrug. “Pheromones” he said simply.

Hermione swallowed hard as the implications of this information dawned on her.

Remus smiled wryly and said “That’s also why I’m quite sure Sirius did something to you in the kitchen just now”

Hermione stared at him, wide-eyed, as he chuckled.

“I’m sorry, ‘Mione. You asked” he said, apologetically.

“Wow” she said, as she looked at the cup in her hands, trying to look at the situation objectively, rather than letting the hot embarrassment that was curled in her stomach overtake her mind.

“That must be difficult” she said, 

Remus nodded. “Quite. Especially, for example, if a witch you find very attractive is sitting next to you in a bar while she is highly aroused” he said, in his quiet voice, while turning the mug in his hands, careful not to look at her.

Hermione’s scraped her throat felt the heat in her cheeks go up a notch. “I can imagine” she said, all too aware that this conversation was proving to be a case in point, as a tightness unfurled in her stomach.

They fell silent for a moment.

Steering back the original conversation after a moment, Hermione asked: “Did, ehm, did Sirius say anything else?”

“He asked what would be the plan” Remus said, simply.

Hermione felt a twinge of nerves in her stomach. “And, ah, what… what did you say?”

Remus looked at her levelly over his cup, seemingly having regained his composure. “Well, we’ve promised Harry to come and help at Godric’s tomorrow, putting up some bookshelves, painting that wall in the living room, cleaning out the shed. So, we’ll be out of the house most of the day.”

Hermione let out a sigh of relief that she didn’t know she’d been holding. At least she didn't have to dance around them while all the while thinking about the events of the evening. 

Remus gave her a knowing smile. “I told him the plan is to make dinner and then have a relaxed evening – he said you suggested board games – and see where it takes us.”

Hermione nodded. “I guess that sounds like a plan” she said, a wash of arousal, nerves, sheer terror and longing crashing over her as she contemplated what she agreed to.

Remus reached out and ran a comforting hand over her upper-arm. “You’re in charge. You know that right?”

Hermione nodded dumbly. If only she knew what that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I promise the actual smut will start soon, but it is just too much fun to build up the tension! Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. You're on

On Saturday morning Hermione woke up with a start. Her sleep had been disturbed by several confusing dreams featuring soft lips, groping hands and a tension that left her vaguely frustrated. 

As she lay back on the pillows with a sigh, she listened to the sounds of the house. She frowned: it was very quiet, almost to quiet. Then she remembered that Remus and Sirius would be helping Harry today and probably made an early start and had already left.

As she stretched her tight muscles, she turned to look at the clock. It was just past nine, which left her most of the morning to herself. She'd promised to have lunch at her parents that afternoon at their new house in the Welsh countryside, but she wasn't due to go there for another two hours. 

She turned to lay on her back again, snuggled under the blankets and contemplated the day before her. After lunch at her parents' house she'd pop to Diagon Alley for a couple of new quills. After that... well.

Remus and Sirius would probably be home.

A bubble of excitement fluttered through her stomach, immediately followed by a cold band of terror that snaked its way around her lungs.

That didn't bode well, she thought, groaning to herself. If she couldn't even think about the evenings' activities without being faintly nauseated with nerves, it was going to be hard to actually put it into practice. 

She took a few deep breaths, steeling herself. She had decided she wanted this and she was going to follow through. Otherwise, she would always wonder what it would have been like.

Still, a blush stole over her cheeks as she considered the practicalities. Trying to gain some sense of control by focusing on the things she could regulate, she considered what she should wear. Probably a skirt, she decided. That way, she could choose which parts of her she'd... reveal. She'd already shaved her legs the week before. As for lingerie, she had a very nice black set of bra and knickers that she would wear.

An unbidden image came to mind of Sirius' hands gliding over her thighs, hooking his thumbs under the panties in question... She smiled a small smile to herself. Maybe this really wasn't such a bad of plan. 

As time has a tendency to keep its own counsel, the rest of the day flew by as soon as Hermione had left the house.

Lunch at her parents was nice, yet she found her thoughts constantly interrupted with little thoughts and worries about the evening. Sensing her distraction, her mother had jokingly asked if she had met someone. Hermione had quickly stammered that she hadn't and that work was just busy, her ears flushing pink. 

In Diagon Alley the quills she had been after were sold out to her frustration, but she did find some nice new inks. 

As she returned to Grimauld place, the house was its noisy self again. Sirius and Remus were clanging in the kitchen and Hermione smiled despite herself. 

"I'm home" she yelled, shrugging off her cloak and boots, a twinge of nerves already building up in her stomach at the thought of facing her house mates.

"Hey!" she heard from somewhere in the kitchen, between the noise of plates knocking against each other. 

Remus walked into the hallway and leaned against the door jamb, beer in hand. "Hey 'Mione" he said, beaming at her.

At his smile, Hermione felt a heat rush through her. Merlin, the werewolf was fit. She returned his smile and walked up to him.

"Hey" she said, before standing on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, as close to his lips as she dared, before quickly ducking to the side and entering the kitchen. Behind her, she heard Remus chuckle as he joined her. 

The kitchen was in mayhem, as it often was when Sirius was cooking. "Hey love" he said, as he rummaged through one of the kitchen drawers. "Dinner's almost ready." 

Hermione set herself at one of the plates. "It smells really good!"

Sirius chuckled. "You say that as if you're surprised" he quipped over his shoulder, as he stirred the pan on the stove.

Hermione quirked her brow at him. "With you, you never know" she shot back. 

Remus walked into the kitchen past Hermione briefly touching her shoulder as he passed her. "Would you like a beer or some wine?" he asked, standing at the fridge as Sirius heaved a large pan of curry on the table. 

"Wine" she said, flashing him another smile. Remus handed a glass of white wine to Sirius, who set it before Hermione. In pulling back his hand, he ran his thumb over the back of her hand and she shivered, earning herself a throaty chuckle. 

Dinner was delicious and, Hermione thought relieved, not charged at all.

It was clear Remus and Sirius were in good spirits after helping Harry all day. Harry had apparently regaled them with stories of their time tracking the Horcruxes and Hermione was plied with all kinds of questions about their time on the run. 

After a little while, she did notice that Remus and Sirius were constantly touching her in minor ways: touching her arm when they asked something, her hands when she handed the coriander or lime; Sirius even tucked a curl behind her ear when he was setting down the plates. She found that she didn't mind - at all, even though their fingers seemed to leave hot trails on her skin. 

When they had finished, Hermione started picking up the plates, but Remus had softly clasped her wrist. "Why don't you have a nice shower while we clear this away?" Remus asked, his eyes boring into hers, as he took the plates from her hands. 

Hermione, her nerves surging back at full force, swallowed difficultly, then nodded. 

After a very, very hot shower, she had carefully dressed in a soft navy blue silk blouse and a cotton black skirt with a dark stockings. She tied up her curls in a loose bun, mainly just to get them out of her face. 

As she looked in the mirror, she felt yet another pang of nervousness. She still thought she must be mad to have agreed to this. However, by now the nerves had companionship of a very different emotion: anticipation. 

When she came down from her shower some 20 minutes later, she found Remus and Sirius in the library. 

Sirius was sprawled in his favourite arm-chair, a glass of white wine loosely in his hand. Remus sat opposite him on the sofa, a glass of red wine in hand. 

They were both laughing hard when she entered. 

On the small table between them sat a stack of games, yet untouched. 

Sirius was in a fit of boisterous laughter and Remus sat wiping his eyes. 

Hermione looked in amusement at the two men, pouring herself a glass of wine. 

"What are you two talking about?" she asked, a little bemused as Remus shook his head, still grinning. 

"We were just thinking how Harry reminds us of James in the strangest of ways" Remus said, a fond look on his face. 

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, it was funny seeing Harry treating Ginny like she could fall apart any second. Prongs also spent the nine months Lils was pregnant with Harry running after her as if she was made of glass. Got him into trouble plenty of times."

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah? How so?" 

"Well, when Lils was pregnant with Harry, she was as a trainee Healer at the Fertility Bay of St. Mungo's. Prongs, being an overprotective idiot, insisted on bringing her to work the last few months of her pregnancy, and also to pick her up. Well, in the Fertility bay, you have these cubicles where men... well, let's say, have to drop their goods..." Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. 

Hermione groaned. "Don't tell me..."

Sirius nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. The moron walked into the wrong cubicle, trying to find Lils and walked straight into some poor bloke wanking..." Sirius's fit of laughter started up again. 

Remus sat shaking his head, his expression suspended between amusement and mortification. 

Hermione chuckled and took her glass to the sofa, settling against the armrest, her feet tucked under her. 

Sirius took another swig of wine. "Yeah, our Harry is just as sentimental. I'm surprised Ginny hasn't hexed him. Or at least threatened him"

Hermione snorted. "She has. Repeatedly"

Sirius grinned. "Harry didn't offer that particular piece of information." 

Hermione smirked. "I'm not surprised he didn't. But he has been very careful around her, because she has threatened him with a vasectomy if he continued to be so annoyingly overprotective." 

Sirius and Remus grimaced in unison and Hermione giggled. 

"Let's hope for Harry he manages to ease off a little, eh?" Sirius said, still looking a little worried. 

"Do let's" Hermione said, giggling again. She looked at the games again. "So, game?" 

The men nodded. "What do you want to play?" 

Sirius bounded up at the question. "Oh, oh, can we play the one with the blocks and the building and the things?"

Hermione looked at him smiling, trying to suppress a new bout of laughter. 

Sirius had seldom looked more than the eager dog he sometimes chose to become and it was both endearing and hilarious.

She looked over at Remus, who had a broad grin on his face as he shrugged at her. "Jenga it is, right?" he said, as he picked up the box. 

A few rounds of Jenga and several glasses of wine later, they were sprawled next to the coffee table.

Remus was sitting with his back against the sofa, Hermione laying on the floor with her cheek on his thigh, contemplating her next move. Sirius was stretched out on the sofa, twirling his wand. 

Their talk had drifted from Harry, to work for the Ministry, to Werewolves, to Dublin, to libraries, to Hogwarts and then to dances. Apparently, there had also been a Yule Ball when the Marauders had been at Hogwarts, too, although not in conjunction with a Triwizard Tournament. 

"So, Krum, huh?" Sirius asked as Hermione sat up to finally move her little block in the ever-more unstable tower. 

Hermione huffed, her eyes still trained on her hands as she carefully extracted the little wooden rectangle. "Well. Yes. But." She said, still intent on her movements. 

Sirius and Remus grinned at each other.

"Yes...?" Remus asked a note of curiosity and jest in his voice. 

Hermione finally freed the little block and with a triumphant "Hah!" set it on top of the wobbly structure. 

She lay back down, this time on her back so she could look Remus and Sirius in the face. She smiled a little ruefully. "Git couldn't dance"

Sirius tsk'ed. "Really? Purebred Durmstrang? Disappointing." 

Hermione smirked. "Quite. Let's just say that I don't think my toes have ever recovered" Then she shrugged. "It's alright though. I mean, how many wizards know how to dance nowadays?" 

Sirius shook his head, looking grave. "It's not all right. Actually, _all _wizards should know how to dance." 

Hermione laughed. "Right. And I'm guessing you're a champion ballroom dancer?" She jested with a quirked eyebrow and a challenge in her voice. 

Sirius nodded as vigorously as his laying down posture allowed him. "I'm an excellent dancer" he boasted, winking at her.

Then, suddenly, he pulled himself up and got up from the sofa. He stood at her feet, a challenge in his eyes. 

"I can prove it." He said, extending a hand. Hermione looked him up and down, taking in the black jeans he was wearing, the charcoal t-shirt and his black curls, the stubble on his cheeks and his grey eyes.

It was indeed a very inviting offer. And if he could dance even a little better than Krum, it would be fun. Hell, just being pressed against those pecs showing through his t-shirt would be worth sore toes. 

Biting her lip, she nodded and extended her hand so he could pull her up. "Alright. Show me" she said when she was on her feet.

Yet, as she stood there, Sirius' hand still in hers, the purpose of the evening forcefully returned to the forefront of her mind again. Her heart skipped a few beats and her lungs suddenly felt sluggish as she realised what she was about to do. Where it could lead. She swallowed, hard.

Smirking, Sirius' eyes trained on hers, he asked: "Want to put on some music, Moony?" 

She heard Remus get up behind them and walk to the record player behind them, although she did not break eye-contact with Sirius: spell-bound by their proximity, the hairs on her neck and arms were standing on edge. 

As she heard Remus search through the stacks of records, Sirius took her hand and led her to the middle of the room where they had a little more space. 

Her breath caught as he gathered her against him, his right hand low on her waist, his left clasping hers.

As she stood there, she contemplated the hand that enveloped hers. Sirius' was a fairly large man, broadly build and with hands were much larger than hers, calloused and warm. His strong lower arms showed blue veins and muscles, the dappling of black hair against his light skin almost imperceptible. 

She had to tilt her head to look into his face, which was close enough that - even in the fairly dim lighting of the library - she could see the little lines around his eyes and the shadows in his grey irises. She could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, felt his breath on her cheek tinged with wine and spearmint, and the scent she had been aware of the previous day. However, then he had smelled of whiskey, caramel, and clean sheets. Now another scent was added to that, something citrus-like. 

His body was pressed tightly against hers and she felt every inch of her skin come alive with curiosity, wanting to touch him, to feel what his body pressed against hers felt like.

She was hyper-aware of where they touched: the place where her breasts were pressing into him, the spot where she had placed her left hand on his shoulder, feeling his strong, toned muscles underneath her fingers, flexing as he adjusted his grip on her waist ever so slightly.

She felt heat building low in her insides as she became more aware of his lower body pressed close to hers. To her embarrassment, she had to swallow a moan as she remembered the feeling of his fingertips on her skin the day before, his naked torso against her.

"Too close?" Sirius asked, softly, as he saw her eyes dart his face and noticed her somewhat strangled gulp. She shook her head. His thumb softly rubbed against the fabric of her shirt and she could feel the heat of his hand through her clothes.

Then, she heard Ella Fitzgerald's _Moonlight in Vermont_ from the gramophone and Sirius started swaying her in a slow dance.

She immediately realised that it was indeed very different from what her dancing with Krum had been. The younger man, despite being a Quidditch player, had been all awkward limbs and graceless feet.

Sirius was very different. He moved with a grace that belied his stature, leading her firmly but without any pressure. He seemed to mould his body to hers, directing her with the slightest of pressure from his hands, his hips or his shoulders. As he spun her out and back to towards him, he had a smug but undeniably happy smile on his face as he pulled her close again, their bodies pressed even closer than before. 

"Okay?" He murmured softly. 

Wordless, breathless, Hermione could only nod as her speech hid from those searching grey eyes. She was all too aware of his broad shoulders that stretched his T-shirt, the slight bulge of unmistakable arousal pressed into her lower abdomen and the glint in his eyes.

As they continued to sway, Sirius's hand drifted a little lower. Even though the fabric of her shirt, it felt like her skin was on fire, his hand leaving a trail of tingling nerves. 

It struck her how ridiculously sexy the man was, holding her in his arms, dancing with her in a library, of all places. She bit her lip as she gathered the courage to kiss him. 

Just then, he dipped his head.

"You look gorgeous tonight" he whispered in her ear in a hoarse voice, causing goosebumps breaking out on her arms as she felt the heat of his breath on her neck. 

She turned her head to capture his lips as he pulled back, but just then, she heard Remus scrape his throat behind her.

"Any chance I could cut in?" He said, and Hermione heard the smile in his voice. 

Sirius looked over her shoulder, his eyes narrowing for a fraction of a moment, but then he nodded. Theatrically, he let go of her waist, bowed and kissed her hand and passed her to Remus, although he kept his gaze trained on her. 

As the heat of Sirius body left her, Hermione took the moment of being untouched to take a deep breath.

The dance with Sirius had left her flustered and aroused: her heart was pounding in her chest, her core constricted painfully and there was distinct wetness at the top her thighs. 

As Sirius put on another record, Remus pulled her close to him and smiled. "Might be wrong, but I would say you enjoyed that" he murmured, a sly smile on his lips. 

Hermione bit her lips as her cheeks heated, momentarily sending her gaze at his chest to avoid looking into those green eyes filled with mirth. Bloody werewolf. 

As they danced in momentary silence, she became aware of the differences between the two men. Remus's hands were slimmer, his fingers long and supple, his hands cooler than Sirius'. While the difference in height was negligible, Remus's stature was less imposing, although it was certainly as muscular. 

His hand on her back was lighter than Sirius' had been, but she pressed herself against him all the same, a shy smile on her face as they swayed. Her momentary embarrassment had given itself over to pure arousal at the feeling of yet another wizard pressed against her and she fought the urge to lick those lips that were so tantalisingly close. 

"Turns out you both can dance" she said softly as she gazed into his eyes, trying to focus furiously on his eyes rather than his lips that were so close, so easily kissed, if only she stood on tiptoes... 

Remus smiled crookedly. "Hmmm. Turns out we do," He said, his eyes flickering to her lips. 

Hermione's breath stuttered as Remus bit his lip. She wanted so badly to feel those teeth on her lips, to feel those hands in other places than the small of her back.

The heat between her legs which had been building steadily as Sirius had spun her around the room, became more pronounced and she realized that her knickers were probably soaking. 

Remus' hand dipped a little lower and his hand cupped the swell of her arse as he pressed her more closely to him.

"Toes alright?" He asked, whispered in her ear. 

Hermione shuddered and had to suppress a moan at the feeling of his breath on her ear. Merlin, she was lost. 

He straightened and looked her in the eye again, that crooked, sexy smile back on his lips as he spun her out.

Then, as he pulled her against him, he dipped his head and finally captured her lips.

For a moment, she worried her legs would give out from under her as she melted into him with a sigh. 

His lips were exactly as she had imagined, soft and inviting. The tip of his tongue ghosted her bottom lip, asking for access. All too willing, she opened her mouth, aching for him to deepen the kiss.

She breathed in his heady scent as explored her mouth slowly but eagerly, his tongue caressing hers, teeth grazing her lip. 

At that moment, too, she became aware of a warm figure behind her. Sirius slipped his hands on her sides, pressing against her back, and pressed his lips on her neck from behind. 

She moaned into Remus' mouth as they continued to sway, Sirius lips exploring the delicate skin of her neck while Remus' mouth feasted on hers. 

There was so much to take in. The feeling of the two bodies pressed against her; the scent of the two men in such close contact to her; the feeling of four hands-on her curves...

Yet true to their word, Sirus and Remus gave her time to revel in the new experience. Sirius continued to trace little kisses on the nape of her neck, his hands respectfully on her waist and hips.

Remus kissed her with an urgency that warred with delicacy, an urgency that exacerbated the heat and wetness between her legs into a longing that she had never felt. His hands were on her ribs and her neck, his thumb exactly over the pulse in her throat. 

As she became a little more used to the feeling of the wizards pressed against her, sinking into their warmth and their contact, she became overwhelmed by the wish to explore their bodies.

Slipping her hands from Remus' chest, she caressed the back of Sirius's hands, clasping them and guiding his ministrations towards her breasts. Sirius groaned softly as his hands cupped her ample breasts and Hermione drew her hands from his to continue her own exploration.

Her hand found the waistband of Remus' jeans and slipped underneath his shirt, her fingers trailing over his warm skin, his hard muscles and the soft hairs that trailed into the waistband of his boxers. 

She gasped softly as Sirius pinched one of her nipples through her shirt and bra and she could feel Remus smirk against her. In retaliation, she nipped at his bottom lip, earning her a firm smack on her thigh.

She broke the kiss with a soft giggle. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were bruised.

Sirius was still cupping her breasts. She surveyed Remus, who was still pressed up close to her, a slightly guilty smirk on his lips. 

She scraped her throat. "So, ehm... maybe we should take this to the bedroom?" She said, her nerves flooding back and tempering her arousal as she thought about what they had been doing. What they were going to do. 

Remus nodded and, together with Sirius, Apparated them to Sirius' master bedroom. 

As soon as they arrived in the room, Sirius spun her around and kissed her, hard, one hand on her neck, the other on her lower back.

His tongue was equally demanding as Remus', his lips a little fuller, his scent different yet just as heady. Hermione moaned as melted against her other partner.

While Remus was explorative, Sirius was simply dominant. His lips crashed against hers ferociously, teeth nipping at her lips, his tongue demanding her attention. The hand on her neck was tight, although not unpleasantly so. 

Giving over to his dominance, Hermione let her hands wander. She trailed his muscular arms, drew her thumbs over his hardened nipples and finally slipped on hand between them to cup his arousal. As her hand touched the strained fabric of his jeans, she moaned into his mouth. Even through layers of clothes, she could feel that Sirius was very, very well-built. 

Sirius smirked against her lips at the sound of her moan of approval and began walking her back towards the large four-poster bed in the middle of the room. 

As the back of her knees hit the bed, she broke the kiss to orient herself. Remus had positioned himself at the top of the bed, his back against the headboard. He was surveying them with a glint in his eyes, the evidence of his own arousal unmistakable as he drank in the sight. 

Hermione shot a questioning glance at Sirius, who nodded at her. Giving him one, last languorous kiss, she climbed on the bed and towards Remus, straddling him. She felt his hardness pressed into her apex and she ground into him as she kissed him, earning a growling moan from the werewolf. 

Behind her, she felt Sirius' weight push down the mattress as he sat down and leaned against one of the bedposts. 

Breaking the kiss, Remus seized her shoulders and turned her around so that she was settled in front of him, her back against his chest. She leaned her head against his shoulder as his hands began to roam. 

Hermione moaned as his hands drifted to her breasts over the silk of her blouse, her nipples hardening, his lips feasting on her neck below her ears. 

Meanwhile, Sirius was surveying them, rubbing his hard cock through his jeans, watching his best friend ravish the younger witch. 

Hermione eyed his bulge hungrily through heavily lidded eyes as Remus pulled her head backward and to the side by her hair, baring her neck to him and kissing the taut and hot skin languidly. 

Hermione bit her lip as she returned her attention to the man pressed against her back and his ministrations. His hands were roaming over her the fabric of her shirt, covering her stomach, hips, breasts, and chest. Remus growled as she reached up and pulled on his hair, running her fingernails over his scalp. 

His nimble fingers were now undoing the buttons of her blouse, his fingers trailing over the skin a the top of her breasts, leaving paths of heat and desire to be touched further in their wake. 

Sirius groaned as Remus finished undoing her blouse and pulled her shirt open to reveal her lace black bra and her tight stomach. Remus reached up, cupping her breasts, her nipples between thumbs and forefingers. Hermione leaned her head back against his shoulder, their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss, gasping with pleasure at the tugging of his fingers. 

No longer able to stand it, Sirius moved forward to lay down between her legs. Leisurely he began trailing his fingers over her calves, knees, and thighs, pressing kisses through the fabric of her pantyhose. 

As Remus returned his lips to her neck, Hermione's senses now focused on Sirius' actions. 

The sensation was exhilaration and yet disorienting: the feeling of several hands on her body that was not _hers_ and moreover touching her in intimate places took some getting used to.

However, her arousal was increasingly overriding any logical and rational part of her brain. Every time Sirius or Remus touched a new place, Hermione's insides squirmed in ecstasy. 

Remus' fingers left their posts on her breasts and inched downward, his fingers slowly pulling up her skirt as Sirius trailed kisses on the inside of her thighs. He gave an approving chuckle to find that her pantyhose were in fact stockings, giving him free access to her knickers at the top of her thighs. 

When his lips met the flesh above her stocking, Hermione shuddered and moaned. 

Despite her initial nerves at the situation, she was even hotter and wetter than she had been in the library, the tops of her thighs were sticky with arousal.

Her flesh was alive with awareness and each time Sirius' lips pressed into her skin, it left an impression that seemed to endure forever. 

Sirius continued to lick, nip and suck at her flesh, careful to avoid the fabric of her knickers but moaning approvingly when he found the tops of her thighs coated in her juices.

"Such a good girl we've got, Moony" he growled as he placed his lips next to the fabric of her knickers. 

Hermione gave a guttural moan, laced with enjoyment and frustration. She wanted his lips _there _where her clit was already aching, she wanted his fingers pumping in and out of the wet flesh. 

She felt Remus smirk against her skin. "Really is" he growled, agreeing, softly biting the skin between her neck and shoulder.

Just then, Sirius finally drew his tongue over her clit through the lace of her panties and Hermione gasped. 

"Hmmmm" Remus growled contently as she shivered in his arms. "I think she liked that, Padfoot" he said, before capturing her lips again.

Sirius chuckled before repeating the action, eliciting yet another groan from Hermione. 

"It seems she does" he growled, before non-verbally Banishing her knickers and running his tongue from her swollen wet entrance to her engorged clit, before placing his lips over the enlarged nub of nerves, making Hermione bite back a scream. 

Remus moaned as he felt her shudder again and again as Sirius continued licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh.

Hermione thought she would black out from sheer pleasure as she gave over to the ministrations of the two men. 

Remus' fingers explored the skin of her stomach, her hardened nipples pressing against the fabric of her bra, the soft skin of her neck. She felt his hardened cock press into her back and faintly wondered what it would feel like to feel him enter her or to fill her mouth. 

By now, she was panting hard, and when Sirius pushed one finger into her liquid heat, she had to bite back another scream. 

She felt Remus make another rumbling sound as she squirmed, rubbing his erection with her backside.

His fingers closed around her wrists. "Keep still, Miss Granger" He growled in her ear. "When I come, I want it to be deep inside you". Hermione made a mewling sound, the muscles in her abdomen tightening at the alluring prospect of being filled completely with his seed.

Sirius chose that moment to push a second digit into her hot entrance, pumping in and out of her tight canal, furthering her already heightening pleasure.

With the added pressure of Sirius' second finger, filling her even further, Hermione realized that she was beyond a point of no return. Her muscles spasmed and signaled an impending orgasm. "Fuuuuuck" she moaned as she felt the first crest of her peak building, no longer able to fight it. 

Sirius, feeling her tightening on his fingers, smirked against her labia and lapped against her clit in rapid succession, pushing her to higher heights as she shattered into an explosive orgasm. 

She writhed against Remus, finally unable to repress the scream of pleasure that had been building inside her.

Remus' fingers dug into her hips as he captured her mouth and drank her moans, Sirius' lips still pressed against the pulsing bundle of nerves, his fingers pumping in and out of her lazily as she rode out her orgasm. 

After a few minutes of post-orgasmic haze, Hermione regained her senses, laying between Remus and Sirius. Remus was laying before her, running lazy circles over her thigh, while Sirius pressed a kiss into her neck. 

"Mmmmm" she murmured, a content smile appearing on her lips as she locked eyes with Remus. 

Behind her, Sirius chuckled. "Good?" he asked. 

She nodded, leaning back to lay on her back. As she looked Sirius in the eye, she nodded. "Very" she said, before biting her lip. 

Scraping her throat and surveying the two men, she said, almost shyly "Maybe I should return the favor?"

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other, a smirk on Sirius' face and a small smile of Remus' lips. 

"You tell us what you want, 'Mione" Remus said, softly, a little hoarsely. 

She surveyed the wizards in front of her, her eyes running over them and falling on their hardened bulges. 

She licked her lips. "Could I... ehm" she blushed as the two men continued to devour her body with their eyes. 

"Anything" Sirius said, his voice husky. 

Biting her lip, Hermione, leaned forward until she was level with Sirius's lower abdomen. Still kneeling, she pushed up his T-shirt, revealing an expanse of muscle and taut stomach. Steadying herself with one hand on his thigh, she carefully pressed a kiss onto his stomach, feeling the muscles jump against her lips. 

Sirius took a hissing breath and she felt his cock twitch through his jeans. Feeling encouraged, Hermione pressed another kiss a lower, drawing her tongue over his hipbone. Thank Merlin for low-cut jeans, she thought.

She slowly continued a trail of kisses to the waistband of his jeans, then reached up and cupped the hard, still-clad manhood. Sirius moaned. Her hands slightly trembling, she unzipped him and with a little difficulty extricated his length from his boxers.

As it sprung free, her eyes widened as she saw that the thick and hard appendage was at least a good eight inches and thick in girth. She eyed it with arousal and curiosity. She'd had oral sex with men before, but they had seldom been this well-endowed.

She'd also never been watched, she thought briefly, as she felt Remus' gaze travel over her: the way her skirt had ridden up her thighs, her open blouse and exposed breasts, the new wetness at the tops of her thighs that he was undoubtedly aware of... She also was acutely aware of the fact that she was no longer wearing her knickers underneath her skirt, a thought at any other time would have mortified her, but at this moment only made her feel more aroused and desirable. 

Returning her attention to the man before her, she carefully wrapped her hand around his length. Experimentally, she pumped her hand and revealed the swollen red head, already coated in pre-cum.

Licking her lips, she darted out her tongue and tasted him. The liquid was salty but not at all unpleasant, she thought. She used her tongue to explore the firm and smooth skin, dragging her tongue over the edge of the head, sucking softly on the very tip in a studied exploration. 

Sirius groaned, hard, as she finally closed her lips around the head completely and sucked it into her mouth, her cheeks hollowing. In response, his hands fisted in the bedsheets and he cursed, his eyes screwed shut, trying to control himself.

Encouraged, as she slid his length further between her lips. Sirius gave another strangled moan as she bobbed her head little by little to accommodate him. She couldn't quite fit his entire length into her mouth, she found, but curious as she was, she continued to push his length deeper into her throat, occasionally easing back to breath before attempting to take more of him.

She loved the feeling of his length in her mouth, the fullness of his presence, the way her lips stretched around his base and the pressure at the back of her throat. 

Fluttering her eyes open, she glanced up as she pushed the head against the back of her throat, gagging slightly, her hand at the base of his cock. 

Seeing the young witch bobbing up and down the length of his cock, her tongue stroking the underside of his length, her eyes locked on his, made Sirius balls constrict convulsively. Carefully lacing his fingers in her curls, he guided her back to a more superficial position, before easing himself from her lips. 

He gave a breathless chuckle as he pulled her level to him. 

"While that is arguably the best thing I've ever felt" he murmured as he rubbed his thumb over her cheek "I don't quite want to come just yet." He kissed her, his tongue running over her bottom lip. "And I think Moony here is also in need of some attention" 

Hermione looked over a Remus, her eyes bright, a slightly bolder smile on her lips this time. Looking from one wizard to the other, she scraped her throat. "Would you..." She blushed again as she faltered. "Can I... the two of you, together?" 

"Whatever the lady wants," Remus said, quirking an eyebrow at his friend, an appreciative note in his voice, as he looked over at Sirius.

"You're the boss" Sirius chuckled as they both went to stand on the side of the bed. 

Biting her lip in anticipation, Hermione edged forward until she was sitting at the edge of the bed, facing the two wizards.

She leaned towards Remus and, biting her lip, massaging his cock through the fabric of his pants before unzipping him, too. As she freed him from the confines of his trousers, she found that Remus' cock was at least as thick as Sirius's, although maybe not as long. The head, however, was noticeably thicker and she had to suppress a moan as she thought about how it would feel pressing into her slick entrance. 

Swallowing hard, she looked up at the two men before her, before returning her attention to the proud members that were standing to attention before her. Reaching out with a soft moan, she wrapped her hands on the two cocks.

As she started massaging their length, she leaned forward and wrapped her lips on Remus' cock, earning a strangled gasp from the man in question. His hand tangled into her curls as she started moving forward, exploring his length and tasting him. 

Less careful then she had been with Sirius, she immediately pushed the head of Remus' cock into her throat, taking him as deep as she could, the muscles of her throat convulsing around the intrusion. 

Remus gave a shuddering gasp as she pulled back a little for breath, only to push his length into her throat again. Sirius looked on with heavily lidded eyes, watching how her pink lips stretched around Remus' shaft, while her deft hand stroked his own lenght. 

After a few moments, she switched her position, now licking up and down Sirius' girth while she massaged Remus' balls. 

It was a glorious, heady sensation to be engaged with two partners, the analytical part of Hermione's mind reflected. Occasionally, one of the men ran his hand through her hair or bucked his hips as she did something particularly enjoyable. She loved the contrast between the two men, too: the feeling of fullness that Remus gave her when she deep-throated him versus the challenge of Sirius' extra length stimulated her to no end. 

As Hermione once again sucked the head of Sirius' cock between her lips, she moaned with pleasure, her throat vibrating around his swollen glans. 

Sirius, however, lost his control at the feeling of her humming. Stifling a groan, he bucked his hips involuntarily. He came with an expletive, his hand fisted in her curls as Hermione continued to slowly bob up and down, jets of hot semen hit the roof of her mouth. 

When Sirius finally regained his full-consciousness a few moments later, she extricated his length from her mouth, swallowing the sticky sweet liquid. She gave him a mischievous smile as he sighed, letting go of her hair. 

Next to him, Remus chuckled. "Couldn't pace yourself, Pads?" 

Sirius gave him the finger as he lay down next to Hermione, still panting. "You try to last when she's humming on your cock, Moony. Don't think you can" 

Hermione giggled, returning her attention to Remus' length which was still standing proud. She looked up at him, questioningly. "Should I... finish you too?" She asked, not quite certain what threesome etiquette dictated when one of the male partners had come. 

Remus drew his thumb over her lips. "Whatever you want, love" 

The blush on her cheeks was quite spectacular as she tried to come up with a way of asking what she wanted that didn't make her feel sordid. 

Scraping her throat, willing herself to maintain eye contact, she said "I really, really want to feel you inside me" she said, quickly. 

Remus' smirk at these words was nothing short of predatory, as he pulled her up from her seated position by her wrists. "Do you now?"

Sirius chuckled from behind her on the bed and Hermione shot him a half-reproving, half-appraising glance and her arousal once more cresting as she surveyed him. He had moved back into a leisurely seated position, his eyes trained on his friend and the younger witch. His cock had already hardened again and he was contemplating the nipples he saw through Hermione's bra as he stroked his length. 

Unable to speak, Hermione nodded as she turned back to Remus and looked into his eyes, noticing that they seemed to have more gold in them than usual.

In response, Remus tucked his hand under her chin and tilted up her jaw, capturing her lips, his tongue demanding entrance and now at least as dominant as Sirius had been. 

"Well, then, I think we quite overdressed" Remus said, softly, as he broke the kiss. He grabbed his wand from the night-stand and with a practiced movement, Banished their clothes to the chair at the end of the bed. 

Hermione, covered in goosebumps that had nothing to do with her nakedness, felt Sirius's hand on her wrist as he tugged her back on the bed. 

Soon, she was laying between the two wizards who were propped up on their elbows, completely naked, surveying each other. 

Both men eyed her hungrily while she sized up their frames, finally being able to see the bodies she had fantasized about so often. 

As she expected, Sirius was broadly built, muscular and tattooed. Remus' physique was leaner, harder, scars dotting his skin as tattoos adorned Sirius. As she again took stock of their hardened manhoods, she wondered for a moment whether it was something to do with magic that wizards tended to be very well-endowed. 

Remus was running his hand over her stomach, occasionally drawing his fingers through the thatch of curls at the top of her mons while Sirius leisurely rubbed one of her nipple, making it hard to think. 

"So" Remus asked, still the predatory glint in his eyes. "Preference for a position?" His fingers had now dipped between her folds, drawing lazy circles around her engorged clit, drawing moisture from her soaked entrance. 

She was still sensitive from her first orgasm and the soft trails of Remus' fingers made her see stars. To make things worse, Sirius leaned forward and sucked one nipple into his mouth, his hand massaging her other breast and pinching the nipple, adding to the sensation of extreme pleasure. 

Hermione, distracted as she was by the hands running up and down her body, gave a shuddering sigh and panted "I..." She gasped as Remus leisurely pushed one finger into her slick entrance "I... I don't know" she gasped, her eyes closed in an attempt to prevent ecstasy from overtaking her. 

"Open to suggestions?" Sirius growled in her ear, the smirk on his lips perfectly audible. 

Speechless, Hermione nodded, still intent upon all the pleasurable sensations assailing her. Suddenly, the rubbing, pinching, and leisurely penetration stopped. She felt Sirius' hand on her waist, pulling her on top of him to straddle him. Hermione moaned as his hardness pressed against her slick core and her sensitive clit.

Tangling one hand in her hair, he pulled her to him, kissing her more softly this time. As she reached down to stroke his manhood and guide him to her entrance, his free hand grabbed her wrist. When she broke the kiss and looked at him questioningly, he shook his head with a smirk. 

To the side, she felt Remus shift and move behind her. He ran his hands over her waist, her lower back and thighs, as he settled himself behind her. Finally understanding, Hermione arched her back upwards, giving him more space, while returning her lips to Sirius'. She moaned as Remus' fingers softly drew across her clit again, then pushed one digit into her slick entrance, followed by a second.

She moaned hard at the delicious intrusion that filled her aching wetness, followed by a mewl of impatience. She wanted to feel him inside her, she wanted him to fill her completely. Sirius, smirking against her lips, broke their kiss and dipped his head, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. "Oh, fuck, Sirius" she panted, momentarily distracted from her aching emptiness. 

She heard Remus chuckle as he drew back, her now empty pussy constricting painfully at the lack of pressure. She felt Remus shift again as he pressed the tip of his dick against her swollen lips, a feeling so luscious that stars popped in front of her eyes. 

Slowly, inch by inch he sank himself into her, her moist flesh parting and moulding to his girth. She cried out in a mixture of pain and delirious pleasure as she felt him fill her, filling her body and almost senses completely.

Remus had sheathed himself completely, sank into her unto his hilt, his fingers digging into her hips as he steadied himself and awaited her reaction. With the addition of Sirius' mouth on her breasts, she felt rent open and whole at the same time, no longer a single entity, but a body that consisted of three equal parts of complete pleasure.

Stars still clouding her vision, she could only moan "please", any other faculty of speech pushed out of her brain. All she could fathom at the moment was the feeling of complete fullness and the heat of the body behind and below her. 

Needing no other encouragement, Remus set a slow pace that was both torturous and heavenly. While he pumped in and out of her, Sirius' tongue swirled over her nipple and she had grasped his muscular biceps to steady herself as Remus drove himself into her again and again.

Every time Remus pushed his full length into her, the thick head of his manhood pressed into parts of her she could never reach, making her shudder as he fully sank into her. When he pulled back, the emptiness was excruciating.

Almost incoherence with pleasure, she moaned "Fuck, I feel so... full"

Sirius, who was kissing her neck, gave a growling chuckle. "Want more?" He rasped in her ear as he tweaked her nipples. 

Gasping with the pleasure of the pain, Hermione simply nodded, not able to think beyond the next thrust of Remus' thick cock, beyond the next moment of being so completely filled. 

Remus leaned forward, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on her knees against him, careful to keep himself seated in her tight, slick walls. 

"Do you want Sirius in your mouth?" He growled in her ear, as one hand cupped her breast and his other drew lazy circles around her engorged clit, stretched as it was due to his girth inside her. "Do you want to suck him off while I fuck you so hard you'll see stars?" 

Panting at the temporary reprieve of delectable abuse, Hermione nodded, her eyes screwed shut as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Her heart was hammering furiously in her chest and she could feel her walls clench around Remus' considerable girth. 

Sirius extricated himself from between her legs and knelt in front of her, taking in the view of his best friend, buried deep into the younger woman, her wetness spread across the tops of her thighs, love bites on her neck and chest. 

"Open your eyes" Remus said, one hand now stroking her neck. "Do you want to be on your knees, have his cock pushed deep in your throat?" 

Hermione looked at Sirius with heavily lidded eyes, her eyes focused on his hard rod. Licking her lips, she nodded. Remus chuckled and kissed her neck, before releasing her from his embrace. She sank forward onto her knees, Remus' manhood still buried deep inside her as she leaned on her elbows in front of Sirius.

Without an upward glance, she grasped his rod and closed her lips around the head. Sirius groaned and tangled his hand in her curls, pushing her to take him deeper. Her breath caught in her throat as Remus started moving again, now driving into her harder than before, his fingers clenched on her hips.

Her vision blacked out from pleasure at the feeling of Sirius's girth between her lips and Remus cock driving deep into her pussy. She was feeling so full, stretched as she was between the two men, fingers digger into her scalp and hips. 

The feeling of fullness was overwhelming, making her insides clench and making her moan on Sirius dick as her she took a gasping breath. She thought she would die from sheer ecstasy. 

Sirius bucked his hips, driving his cock ever deeper into her throat, while Remus pounded into her at a ferocious pace. When she felt her insides clench in the tell-tale sign of her impending orgasm, her brain was momentarily clear enough to realize that she had never had an orgasm from penetration alone. The thought was quickly swept from her mind as she felt the tightening extend to her abdomen, her clit throbbing as she fractured into an orgasm that had her screaming and choking.

"Oh, fuck yes. Come for us love" Remus growled as he drove into her clenching heat, his own long pent-up orgasm quickly approaching a peak as he drove into her again and again. The feeling of her tightening walls around him pushed him over the edge as he, too, shattered into a climax that made him cry out. 

Sirius, spurred on by the sight of the joint orgasm, felt his second peak sweep through him as she shuddered and once again filled her mouth with his hot, sticky seed. 

For several moments after, Hermione stayed on her hands and knees, her vision blacked out, her consciousness swept away into one big wave of bliss, her mouth filled with Sirius' cum and Remus still seated inside her. 

As they each regained a modicum of consciousness, they disentangled themselves. As she stretched out between the two wizards, different parts of her body seemed to reconnect, as she became aware that the tops of her thighs were sticky with Remus' semen and the place where his fingers had left bruises on her hips.

After a while of laying together in a sweaty tangle of limbs, Hermione finally felt her heart rate slow down for what seemed the first time in a week. 

As Remus mindlessly stroked her hair, she felt her body sink down into a deep state of relaxation. 

One should never take a bet with Sirius Black, she thought drowsily. You never knew where you'd end up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done it! I've finished this fic! Sorry to everyone who was waiting for this last instalment. I initially struggled to write this chapter because I wanted it to be more than just a sloppy encounter with a wham-bam-thank-you-'mam-feeling. I hope that it was worth the wait and that your patience with me was rewarded. I'd love to hear whether you enjoyed it (or not!). In any case, thanks for bearing with me and for reading!


End file.
